The instant invention relates generally to collecting devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for removing animal feces.
Numerous collecting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to pick up droppings of dogs, cats and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,513; 4,200,321 and 4,225,174 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretfore described.